Repello Apartio
by Alh Vez
Summary: "Movimento da varinha. Checado. Pronúncia. Checado. Tom da voz. Checado. Então por que diabos o feitiço de Lily não funcionava?"


"Repello Aparatio"

O gato balançou a cabeça.

"Ah, vamos, por favor!" Lily murmurou "Repello Aparatio".

O gato balançou a cabeça, novamente, e apoiou a cabeça nas patas.

"Repello Aparatio" Nada, ainda. "Repello Aparatio"

O gato calmamente desceu de seu banquinho e se postou em frente à Lily. Alguns instantes depois, o gato desaparecera e dera lugar a uma mulher com um aspecto severo, que atendia pelo nome de Minerva McGonagall.

"Professora, eu estou tentando" E Lily estava mesmo. Ela havia seguido todas as etapas do seu livro de feitiços, e havia prestado muita atenção na explicação do professor Flitwick. "Estou dando meu máximo! Isso não conta?"

"Eu sei Srta. Evans" Minerva McGonagall suspirou "Mas os professores que vão examina-la quando a senhorita for prestar os N.I.E.M.s não vão levar em conta sua força de vontade"

Lily concordou, relutantemente "O que a senhora quer que eu faça?"

"Eu vou deixar os escudos anti-apartação suspensos por mais meia hora"

"Não vou te decepcionar professora"

"Assim espero" Um esboço de sorriso surgiu no rosto da professora "Boa sorte, Srta. Evans"

Minerva McGonagall saiu da sala e fechou a porta.

Lily Evans não sorriu de volta. Lily Evans não precisava de sorte. Ela só precisava acertar a porcaria do feitiço! Lily sentou no banquinho onde o gato estava sentado e pegou seu livro. Pela enésima vez, conferiu os comandos do feitiço. Movimento da varinha. Checado. Pronúncia. Checado. Tom da voz. Checado. Então por que diabos o feitiço de Lily não funcionava?

Lily decidiu que a única coisa que restava era continuar tentando. Ela se levantou e recomeçou a cansativa sessão de tentativas.

"Repello Aparatio" Suspiro "Repello Aparatio"

"Perdida, Evans?"

Ótimo. Tudo o que Lily precisava. James Potter era o que faltava para seu dia terminar bem. Bem mal.

"Fora, Potter. Vá atormentar seu namorado" Lily disse sem se virar para olhar o rapaz que tinha acabado de abrir a porta da sua sala de treinamento.

"Sirius não é meu namorado"

"Quem disse que eu estava falando de Sirius?" Lily retrucou. James riu. Ele andou em direção ao banquinho onde o livro estava aberto na página do feitiço impossível e leu

"_Repello Aparatio, prevenir apartação e desapartação em um determinado lugar por um determinado tempo." _James levantou uma sobrancelha " Problemas com _esse _feitiço, Evans? Eu esperava mais de você"

"Fantástico. Agora, saia" Lily arrancou o livro das mãos dele.

"Se você não conseguiu na aula, como espera conseguir sozinha?"

"McGonagall me ajudou bastante!" Lily esganiçou "Muito mais do que você já me ajudou em toda a sua miserável vida"

"Por que McGonagall? O professor Flitwick veio antes e ficou com dor de cabeça?" James riu da própria piada. Lily bateu o livro na cabeça dele

"Não. Ele estava ocupado" Lily viu James assentiu e sentou no banquinho "Ah não! Você não vai ficar aqui! De jeito nenhum! Eu tenho que treinar!"

"Eu atrapalho sua concentração?" James e seu sorriso malicioso estúpido. "Além disso, a sala não é sua, Evans".

"É uma sala para treinamento. Você veio fazer um treinamento intensivo de como irritar a Evans?"

"Quem sabe?" James sorriu. Esse garoto sorri demais. Eu sinceramente espero que isso cause muitas rugas nele. Rugas feias e gelatinosas.

"Repello Aparatio" Lily recomeçou. Decidida a ignorar James Potter. "Repello Aparatio"

"Quer um conselho?" James estúpido. E Lily ficou tentada em aceitar

"Não" Maldito orgulho "Repello Aparatio"

"Continue tentando, então".

"Repello Aparatio" Lily gemeu "Fale"

Um sorriso presunçoso surgiu no rosto de James "Tente Repello Apartio."

"No livro não fala isso"

"Tente" James insistiu

"Um feitiço modificado pode gerar efeitos indesejáveis"

"Ah! Vamos lá, Evans, é só uma letra!"

"Não. É errado."

"Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer?" Lily abriu a boca para responder "A sala ficar com um feitiço defeituoso?".

Lily estava com vontade de pegar a cabeça de James Potter e bater ela na parede, preferencialmente até a morte.

"Vamos lá. Uma tentativa" James levantou do banquinho e se postou em frente a porta "Se não der certo eu saio da sala"

Tentador. Uma proposta realmente boa. "Uma tentativa" Lily cedeu "E você sai da sala sem reclamar"

James sorriu "Feito"

"Tudo bem, vamos lá." Lily suspirou "Repello Apartio".

Uma fina aura dourada preencheu a sala. Lily conseguiu. E ela não sabia se queria bater em um James Potter com um sorriso convencido no rosto, ou se queria abraça-lo com toda sua força. Até ele morrer de asfixia, é claro.

"Mereço um abraço?" Ele sorriu e abriu os braços.

"Não" Lily murmurou "Mas, obrigada".

"Suas orelhas estão vermelhas Lily" James se levantou ficou de frente para ela. Um passo de distância

"Você já me ajudou, pode ir embora agora" disse Lily.

"Não tenho uma recompensa?" James deu mais um passo, e Lily teve que ir mais para trás.

"Não foi esse o combinado!" Lily exclamou, e chegou mais um passo para trás, enquanto James avançava. Ela estava encurralada contra a parede agora.

"Eu sei" Ele disse e sorriu. Lily já sabia o que ele iria tentar fazer. E ela não tinha escapatória.

"McGonagall vai chegar daqui a pouco" Lily exclamou. James Potter não podia fazer isso.

"Claro que vai" James retrucou

"Ela vai te dar uma detenção" Lily observou

James já ia retrucar alguma coisa quando os dois ouviram passos ecoando nas paredes de pedra do castelo. E cada vez mais pertos da sala de treinamento. James xingou e se afastou em direção a porta. Lily sorriu, satisfeita.

"Se precisar de ajuda em qualquer coisa é só me pedir" Ele disse seriamente, para logo depois botar um sorriso de canto na cara e piscar um olho para ela "Tchau, Evans".

E foi embora. Lily nem teve tempo de responder com um 'Tchau, Potter'. Minerva McGonagall chegou na sala logo depois. E antes de falar qualquer coisa, viu a fina, muito mais fina, agora, aura dourada na sala e lançou um olhar de aprovação para Lily. Em seguida indicou a saída, desnecessário, para ela.

E Lily Evans simplesmente pegou seu livro e foi embora.

\/\/\/

Nota - Bem, para começar a história não é realmente minha. Uma colega da minha escola estava rabiscando essa história no caderno dela na aula de geografia. Eu fiquei dando umas espiadas e achei realmente fofa. Mas no final da aula ela amassou o papel e jogou no lixo. Eu fui lá e peguei. Então eu cheguei em casa passei a história para o computador, corrigi os erros e resolvi traduzi-la para o português e para o romeno. Traduzi, fiz o melhor que pude com os erros e postei. Eu não sei como funciona o esquema de betagem, e português não é minha primeira língua, então estou sujeita a críticas sobre ortografia, críticas sobre a história e_t cetera. _Depois que eu terminei de fazer a tradução, eu avisei para a autora, e ela falou que não se importava e que até estava pensando em fazer uma pequena continuação. O problema é que nós não somos próximas, nem nada, e a única aula que ela faz comigo é geografia, então...


End file.
